Munkcast S1 Ep 10
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


**_Munkcast S.1 Ep. 10_**

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the 10th episode of the munkcast!" said Simon. "Let's go to the first piece of fan mail."

 _Munkette007_

 _J; how did it feel to get shot? How did u feel when u jumped in front of Alvin? How did u feel when u woke up and Alvin wasn't there? How did u feel when u woke up again and he was there?_

 _Alvin; How did u feel when u were about to get shot? How did u feel when Ronald Shot J? How did u feel when she was okay? How did u feel when u had that dream about J hating u? And none of that was ur fault. Ronald is a ****!_

"Woah! Language! But you're not wrong. I have called him that several times to his face!" J laughed.

"Yes, but please, no more language like that on the show. I will edit it out and replace it with the little stars." Simon says. "Answer your questions, guys."

"Alright. How did it feel to get shot? Horrible! It's like a pain so bad it makes you see stars. But you can never really know what it feels like until it happens to you. It makes you so weak, worried that your every breath might be your last." J said, tears filling her eyes.

"Sorry," J chuckled sadly and wiped her tears. The chipmunks and Chipettes had an expression of sympathy.

"Um, I felt scared for Alvin. I couldn't bear to watch him die. Without thinking twice, I jumped in front of him, and I-I got hit. Next thing I knew Dave told me I just came out of surgery. God, I was panicking because I thought Ronald had shot Alvin after I passed out. Dave told me he was fine and I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, I saw Alvin and suddenly everything was okay." J explained, "Your turn, A-Alvin."

Alvin had tears streaming down his face.

"W-Well, when that gun was held to my head, my life flashed before my eyes. But when J got shot, it felt like I was the one dying!" Alvin sniffled "In the waiting room, I kept telling myself it should have been me, and it was all my fault. J should have never jumped in front of me. She should have let me take the bullet."

"You're only ten inches tall; you wouldn't have survived" J said.

"I…I don't care!" he sobbed.

Everyone gasped.

J held him close.

"No, Alvin. It's okay. See? I'm alive" J told him.

"We didn't know that then! If you died…" Alvin dug his face in her shirt; the sobs muffled.

"And then the dream I had that night… I-I thought you blamed me too…" Alvin wept harder.

"But don't." J said.

"Do you want us to give you guys a minute?" Jeanette asked.

"Just read the next question. I'll calm him down." J says, stroking the bawling chipmunk.

Aliyah

How tall is J?

"Isn't Aliyah J's s-" Brittany was cut off.

"The name of J's singer, favorite singer? No it's not her." Simon said.

Jeanette whispered something to Brittany.

"Oops." Brittany says.

"Um, J?" Simon asked.

J was busy with Alvin.

"Shh…You okay?" she asked him, rocking him gently.

Alvin nodded.

J kissed his forehead, letting her lips rest there for a moment.

"J?" Simon asked her again.

"Oh, um, what was the question?" she asked.

"How tall are you?" Theodore wondered.

"5'7''." J answered.

Alvin sat up, wiping his face.

"Hey, you want me to cut the last part and redo it?" Simon asked.

"No, I can't" Alvin replied.

"Okay" Simon said.

 _CountryGeek8_

 _Hey guys. I'm back :) Sorry J. Only questions for the Chipmunks(I love you tho!)_

 _Questions for Theodore, what your favorite kind of Chips?(Mine is Lays)  
Question for Jeanette and Brittany! What are your second favorite colors?(Nobody's asked this question. Except NOW)  
Question for Simon, what was the latest prank you did on Brittany and/or Alvin?  
And for Eleanor, did anyone of the chipmunks ever tempt you to do something you didn't wanna do?_

"What's my favorite kind of chips? Chocolate chips, of course!" Theodore answered.

"My second favorite color is blue" said Jeanette.

"I don't have a favorite color. Pink all the way!" Brittany says.

"Just pick one" Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Um, not yellow, no… orange, psh. Green, blah! I mean it works for Eleanor and Theo. I'm just gonna say purple." Brittany decided.

"I pranked Alvin. J gave me the idea when I was watching _Pretty Little Liars_ with her. Alvin got an 'A' off his own. Threatening to spill secrets, and stuff." Simon snickered.

"When I found out, I tried to punch him. But J stopped me and I got in trouble! It was so unfair!" Alvin pouted. "He scared the crap out of me and I was the one punished!"

"Alvin, language." J said.

"Whatever." Alvin folded his arms.

"I said I was sorry, Alvin! I took the blame, and I was punished. But you should have seen your face when you got the one that said 'I know where you live. And I'm coming! -A'." said Simon "He was so scared. He couldn't tell anyone. He said it felt like Ronald threatening him all over again. That's when the guilt caught up with me and I stopped."

"That really does sound like an episode of PLL." J commented. "Ellie, your turn."

"Of course! Alvin makes us to a bunch of stupid things all the time." Eleanor stated.

"Last question, and it's not Alvinette. You may celebrate." Simon says.

Alvin and J fist-bumped.

 __ _AD_

 _Hi, it's me again. I got a question to Alvin, Simon and Theodore and the Girls. Now this may disturb you. But you had kids aka chipmunk litter (Chipmunk babies). If is a boy what would you call him? If is a girl what you would call her? Please know._

 _And I got a question of J: J, now I know I ask you about each different versions on all Alvin and the Chipmunks, but have you met Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks knowing it base in 2004 in puppet version on them?_

 _And I got for Alvin; despite what I mean is motive. I mean what is your favourite hobbies beside school? And Alvin to ALL Alvin from 80's, Movies, and the 2015 version, I just wanted to say you are the coolest munk I'd ever known and you are my favourite character in version of yourself and of course Theodore who is the cutest version the movies version not the other versions, but they all right, because I don't mind. I just wanted to say to them, be whatever you wanted to be, well except being a pop stars of course. Please let's me know about it. And Alvin how do you know I'm a male when you said 'he?'_

"I believe Jeanette and I have answered this before. I said Lilian or Max." Simon said.

"And I said Julian because it's gender neutral. But I also like Olivia." Jeanette added.

"I like AJ for Alvin Jr." Alvin said.

"Of course." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and he'd have your eyes, Britt, the kind so blue, you feel like you could swim in them." Alvin said and Brittany giggled.

"For a girl, what about Juliette?" Alvin said and J smiled. "Or Jay. Like J-A-Y. Name her after J."

"Yeah" Brittany agreed.

"Awe, that's sweet." J says.

"Ella or Jason" Theodore says.

"I like Ella too and I like Tyler." Eleanor stated.

"Okay for my question, the answer is no. this is really embarrassing considering I was the girl who knew how many movies there were to the name of Alvin's guitar. I had absolutely no idea what the _Little Alvin and The Mini Munks_ was. So I looked it up and watched them." J says.

"And?" Alvin asked.

"Honest answer? I didn't really like it. I got that irritated feeling that you get when you watch a kiddie show. Puppets, really? And I can only see Dave as Jason Lee or the cartoon that slightly looks like Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid._ I dunno, he does to me… But I can't say I hated it because I watched all six parts. I was laughing so hard at some parts like when Alvin dressed up as Elvis, singing the song _Dumped for Someone New_ I think it was."

"Did Brittany break up with me for someone else?" Alvin asked.

"No, you guys are babies in this. _Little Alvin and the Mini Munks_?" J said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "No, you were jealous of Eleanor Because Lalu gave her more attention."

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Because you were different ages and you were an infant, you needed more attention. Alvin was second youngest and used to be the baby of the family." J explained.

"Who's Lalu?" asked Alvin.

"The babysitter. You know, I feel we have the similar situation sometimes. I wonder if the candle thing would work on these guys." J says.

"What candle thing?" wondered Theodore.

"I'll do it after the show." J told him.

"Would you visit this version?" Simon wanted to know.

"No, Lalu is too much like me; sweet, always there, always has a lesson to teach. She'd steal my fire." J responded.

"Nah, girl, you'd steal hers." Brittany says.

J laughed.

"My turn." Alvin said. "Hobbies? I sing, dance, play guitar, I play video games too."

"And I just assumed you were a guy, okay? So stop making us look like some kind of creepy stalkers." Alvin added.

"Take it easy." Says J.

"So that's it. There will not be a munkcast episode next week." Simon announced.

"Yeah, every 10 episodes we'll have a break." Alvin stated.

"But it doesn't mean you should stop sending questions. Send a lot; all will be answered throughout the episodes." J added.

"Keep on Munkin'!" everybody chorused.

* * *

"So what's the candle thing?" asked Alvin.

J had seven candles set on the table.

"Okay, so this one is me and these are you guys." J said.

"Okay." They responded.

J's finger suddenly became a lighter and she lit her candle.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Alvin says and J rolled her eyes.

"The fire represents my love." J stated.

"Got it." Theodore replied.

"Now this is probably really cheesy and childish, but I liked it and I want you to remember this when you feel jealous."

The chipmunks and Chipettes nodded.

"So first, I met Theodore. And even just the first time I held him, carrying him to the basket, I knew I loved him so much." J said and Theo smiled.

She used her candle to light Theodore's green, mint-scented candle and messed up his hair.

"So I gave him all my love. And look at my candle; I still have all my love." J pointed to her candle.

"You're right. This is cheesy and childish." Alvin crossed his arms.

"Next, I met you, Alvin." J continued.

"Ooh me!" Alvin squeaked and J rolled her eyes.

"Okay, skipping the flirt *Alvin blushes* The first time I stroked you and you crawled to my lap, purring like a cat, I loved you so much I could barely stand it."

J used her candle to lit her red, cherry-scented candle.

"And look, I still have all my love."

Alvin kissed her cheek.

"And then there's my Simon. When I met you, forget it. I loved very much, so I gave you all my love, and I still had all my love."

J lit up Simon's blue, berry-scented candle and hugged him.

"Then the girls. First I met Jeanette. I loved you so much I couldn't believe it and I gave you all my love. I still have all my love.

J used her candle to light up Jeanette's purple, lavender-scented candle and kissed her cheek.

"Next was Eleanor and taking her out of that FedEx package, I knew I'd love her too."

J used her candle to light up Eleanor's green, gumdrop-scented candle, kissing her nose.

"And finally, Brittany…" J was cut off.

"Why am I last?!" she asked.

"Because I met you last. But I still loved you as much as the rest."

J lit Brittany's pink, strawberry-scented candle and kissed her cheek.

"And I still have all my love left. Understand? I will have enough love for all of you till the day I die, after too." J explained.

The chipmunks and Chipettes climbed to her and hugged her.

"I love you guys." She told them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave your questions in reviews. Or comments, even dares.**

 **Guests can make up cool names or their own so I can remember u. But not your full name for protection reasons. Ex. AD, Alvinette, Aliyah.**

 **Aliyah is my sister if anyone was wondering.**

 **Shout-outs: ContryGeek8- thx girl, keep the questions coming.**

 **X-D**


End file.
